Naruto Uzumaki: Fashion Ninja
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto has already had plenty of things that ruined his life, what if he had one more?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange idea I need to use up in order to allow more room in my head, but the same for this goes with the other three, if you all don't see it as good, then inform me and I'll stop.**

**I do not own Naruto, but I may own the abilities I give him, I do not know... I just felt like trying it out.**

**=-=-=-=-=chapter start=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto was an easily fascinated boy, he was also a very lonely boy, so lonely in fact, he had his own apartment that he lived in all alone, which is where he was now.

Naruto was eating a healthy meal, mainly cause he never went and got it, because none of the shop owners would sell to him. In order to fix this, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, always did grocery shopping for him as he brought the boy his allowance, explaining why Naruto was never seen on Monday, due to expecting the Hokage to drop by and deliver his stuff.

Naruto was waiting in his apartment, and he was covered in bandages, for last Friday was his fourth birthday, and he lost track of the days, which led to him trying to pull a prank off, only to end up being beaten by a mob, who found him because the Hyuuga pointed him out to them, and he was actually heading off to prank the Uchiha, though he was obviously stopped, but now his enemies were those damn eyes.

He had been seen by that damn all seeing eye because he was aiming at a different target, but now he was going to cause them suffering, not pain but he was gonna humiliate them.

Naruto had a healthy body, but he had durability, mainly cause he was always beaten, but he also possessed a natural beauty about him, with natural silky hair, that he liked to spike upwards, his naturally smooth skin, which always looked like he never took care of it, due to the orange eyesore he had.

Naruto had convinced Hiruzen to get it for him, as an early fourth birthday present. Naruto chose the color and design, he tried his hardest to make it an eyesore, but he couldn't make it too much of one, explaining the matching colors, but he also convinced Hiruzen to add seals to it, allowing Naruto to have a jacket that cast a genjutsu over him to make him look worse off then he was. Naruto had heard people talking about how their work was having little effect on his body. Naruto had not wanted the beatings to worsen or become more common.

Naruto was brought from his thoughts as the Hokage entered, using his key, and put the groceries on the counter. Hiruzen then turned and poured him some tea, which Naruto had always made for when he visited, and filled him a plate of the meal Naruto had cooked up, like Naruto has always done on Mondays.

Hiruzen always had dinner with Naruto when he brought the weeks groceries over, and Naruto made sure there was tea, but today, there was something Naruto had wanted to show Hiruzen, hoping to get some praise for it.

Hiruzen had noticed that Naruto looked a bit nervous, and so he smiled.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun? Your normally so talkative during my visits. Are your wounds still bothering you?"

Naruto shook his head, he just asked his own question.

"Did you want any carrots?"

Hiruzen looked at the bowl of carrots, which were just out of his reach, on Naruto's side of the table.

"Sure."

Naruto looked at the bowl, as a clothe came up and wrapped around it, lifting it up, and carrying it over to Hiruzen, as the wise Hokage widened his eyes.

"Are you doing that Naruto?"

The blonde nodded.

"How?"

"I guess it just listens to my thoughts, it's like having another arm."

Hiruzen smiled.

"This would be considered a bloodline Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled a bit at the old man's kind smile.

"What if people hate me for it though?"

Hiruzen sighed.

"Then we will keep it our little secret."

Naruto looked at the Hokage surprised. Hiruzen chuckled.

"I will stay silent about it till you feel comfortable about letting people know you have it, just remember to talk to me whenever you feel like talking, sometimes, having a secret up your sleeve can allow one to win when all odds are against them, and most of the time, that ace will let you win when your opponent is about to finish you."

Naruto smiled.

"Alright ji-ji."

==========8 years later=========

Naruto was waiting for Mizuki, he had kept to keeping his secret from everyone, and so he had decided to keep the eyesore jacket, which hid his bloodline features, being the natural silky hair, and the naturally smooth skin.

Naruto had found out, with the help of the Hokage, that his bloodline allowed him control over all fabrics that he was able to touch. So Naruto, as a just in case scenario, he held onto a couple rolls of fabric, just in case he needed to use his abilities, which he trained in with the Hokage himself.

Naruto also found out that his bloodline was normally found in women, explaining his natural beauty features, and so, any girl or woman would kill to have his bloodline, which scared him.

Iruka was the one to land near him, as he was beaten and bruised from practicing the shadow clone, which is where everything went to hell as Mizuki appeared and revealed why everyone was always hurting Naruto.

Naruto, instead of crying actually sighed in relief, which caught both chunin off guard. Mizuki being the one to ask.

"Why aren't you panicking demon brat?"

Naruto smiled.

"Because I thought everyone knew of my bloodline, and I was trying so hard to keep it hidden, and I figured that I was being hunted for reasons that my family had done, but since there is no known clan that possesses my bloodline, and no one hates me for having it, than my parents are obviously dead, or don't know I'm alive."

Iruka and Mizuki were now confused, Mizuki more willing to shout about the boy's stupidity.

"Are you stupid? You don't have a bloodline."

Naruto removed his jacket, revealing him to be wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt underneath, which showed smooth skin, and a healthy complexion, he then tossed his jacket to Iruka, who caught it, as Naruto also tossed him his goggles, allowing his hair to smooth out, and fall down to cover his right eye

Iruka even had to admit, Naruto looked almost gay, but he also knew Naruto wasn't, and believed the boy. Mizuki had to comment though.

"All you did was make yourself look gay."

Naruto glared as he pulled out a roll of black cloth from his pouch. Mizuki and Iruka watched on as the black cloth unraveled and begin to float around him, but never fully unraveling.

As the cloth was finally long enough, it shot out at Mizuki, who dodged to the right, only to widen his eyes as a cut appeared on his cheek. Naruto spoke up with a grin.

"My chakra runs through this cloth, allowing me to control it, as well as strengthen it, till it becomes as hard and strong as steel."

Mizuki and Iruka widened their eyes, which only widened further as Naruto pulled out three more rolls, a blue, a red, and the last one green.

Iruka widened his eyes further in surprise as Naruto put his fingers in a cross and shout, as Mizuki's widened in terror.

Naruto went up in a puff of smoke, which cleared, and revealed there to be five Narutos, all wielding the four rolls of cloth.

Mizuki began to sweat as he watched all 20 steel hard cloths come at him, which he dodged a total of twelve of, the other eight, doing enough damage to incapacitate him, leaving one of his legs hanging by a small piece of flesh, and several holes going straight through him, but nothing lethal, as long as he got treated quickly.

Iruka smiled and gave Naruto his headband, and congratulated him on passing, which was met with the boy hugging Iruka, and a ramen breakfast.

Hiruzen had Anbu go retrieve Mizuki, and they treated him at the Anbu hold, while he was going to have a light breakfast, and then have lunch with Ibiki.

=-=-=-=-=-=next day at class=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was in his seat, wearing his eyesore once again, and was also keeping track of how many people, namely his closet fan-girl, Hinata Hyuuga, which caught him off guard when he found her following him home, or spying on him training, only for her to try to hide the blush she had gained when he 'accidentally' bumped into her.

He also noticed Sasuke sitting next to him, while his fan-girls all got angry at him for sitting next to 'their' Sasuke-kun, Sakura Haruno being the particularly loudest, Naruto also caught the question about why the failure was even here.

Every argument was halted as Naruto stood up, grabbed the Uchiha, moved him to the middle, and walked away, Ino and Sakura automatically jumping the seats on reflex as they snuggled the Uchiha's arms, while said Uchiha glared at Naruto's back.

Naruto had wanted to get away from the damnable fan-girls, as well as get revenge on the Uchiha for sitting next to him, and so, he sat next to a sleeping Nara(Ino's original seat.) while Choji greeted him with a simple hey.

Shikamaru was only half sleeping as usual, as he was trying to figure out the blonde next to him, curious as to why he was able to pass, which was an unanswered question, a puzzle, and Shikamaru had to figure out every puzzle he came across.

Iruka entered the room, and gave his little speech about them going on in life, about how important it was to be brave, never give up, and then he went on to call out the teams, which do not differ from the anime.

And team 7 are still waiting for their sensei, Sasuke was still ignoring Sakura as she fawned over him, but he was also curious as to what Naruto was doing with the fabric he was sewing into strange designs.

Naruto, throughout is life had gotten into the habit of creating things out of fabric, as a small hobby to cure boredom, he was actually doing an easy one, it involved taking five strands, then by tying both ends of each on your fingers, so that they went to the opposites.(pinky to thumb, ring to pointer, and middle to middle, just in case I explained that poorly.) then by tying them into knots at certain points, you could make a web.

Sakura stopped bugging Sasuke as she saw what Naruto was doing, only for Sasuke to call it a useless skill, which Naruto responded to by scoffing.

"There is no such thing as a useless skill Uchiha."

Sasuke glared.

"How is making knots useful?"

Naruto gave the Uchiha a deadpanned look.

"A well made knot could be the difference between walking away, and the enemy you just tied up getting loose and stabbing you in the back. It is also just a hobby, amusement for when I'm bored."

Sasuke grunted, while Sakura decided to watch how Naruto did the whole spider web knot, he had red, blue, green, purple, and yellow ribbons, each one pulling the others in line, and making a strange design, almost as if a spider was actually weaving a web in his hands, it was almost entrancing.

Kakashi chose then to enter, also noticing the strange and colorful web, though he sighed as he wondered why the boy would do something so fruity as arts and crafts. He needed soldiers, not fashion designers dammit.

"My first impression, is your all useless."

Sasuke glared, Sakura frowned, while Naruto shrugged it off. Kakashi continued with a smile.

"Meet on the roof."

=-=-=-=-=-=on said roof=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Alright, introductions."

Sakura stopped fawning over the Uchiha as she heard her sensei speak.

"Why don't you go first sensei, so we can tell what info you want."

Kakashi eye smiled.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like just about anything I don't hate, and hate whatever it is I don't like, my dreams for the future is... I have plenty of hobbies."

All three glared, Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"Your turn."

Sakura smiled as she said her name, which then she answered every question with a glance at Sasuke, then squeeled at her dreams. Kakashi sighed.

"And dislikes?"

Sakura glared.

"Ino-pig."

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Let's move on to the rookie of the year shall we?"

Sasuke never stopped his brooding.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hate everything, and like nothing, I have no time for useless hobbies, and my dream, no, my ambition, is to kill a certain man, and restart the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi frowned, before looking at Naruto, who began without having a word be told to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are arts and crafts, old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, I hate people questioning my sexuality, my hobbies include knot designing and other artsy crafts, and my dream is to one day be Hokage."

Naruto's eyes became a ice cold glare that even had Kakashi sweating a bit, as he said his dislikes. Kakashi sighed with a thought.

'So I have a fan-girl, an emo avenger, and then a reasonably normal boy, considering no boy likes his sexuality being questioned.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven, and here is some advice, don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=chapter end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Alright, there is the first chapter of this one, and the next fiction I update will be my naruto charmed crossover, because thanks to getting all of these ideas out of my head and getting your opinions on them has allowed me to clear it in order to get room for the ideas about my other fictions.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for this long forgotten fiction.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=start here=-=-=-=-=-=**

Kakashi once again arrived several hours later than when he said, and was yelled at by Sakura.

After proceeding with the explanations of how the whole bell test was to go, Sakura and Sasuke jumped off to hide as he said go, leaving Naruto standing there staring off with Kakashi.

"You do know you are supposed to hide right?"

Naruto looked at him as if her were stupid.

"Why? You are a junin, no matter how hard we tried we would not be able to hide from you."

Kakashi gave an eye smile as he reached into his pouch, causing the genin to tense, only to sweat drop as he pulled out a little orange book.

Naruto glared.

"What's with the book sensei?"

Kakashi's smile grew as he thought of a way to put Naruto to the test.

"Well, I am curious of how it ends, though it would have no interest to someone who bats for the other team, right? Naruto?"

The temperature dropped several degrees, as Naruto glared at his teacher.

Kakashi watched as Naruto reached into his pouch, and then sweat dropped as he pulled out a roll of cloth in each hand.

"Arts and crafts are for free time, not for shinobi time, young homo."

Naruto glared as he unraveled each roll, only to have them wrap around his fore arms, and wrap itself into makeshift spears extending from his arms, making Kakashi blink. Naruto rushed forward, Kakashi swung his hand, slapping the make shift weapon away, only to flinch as said cloth actually cut his hand.

"Maybe you can explain this one to me?"

Naruto glared with the coldness only ice could match.

"Figure it out for yourself, cause I don't explain things to the dead."

Kakashi shivered at that, beginning to think calling the boy gay was a bad idea.

Naruto glared at Kakashi, Mizuki said he looked gay, Kakashi called him gay, so he was expectantly more pissed off.

Naruto jumped over Kakashi as he allowed the cloth to drop, hoping to show Kakashi how going through a cheese grater felt like. Kakashi watched as the cloth his student used fell below him, and had to think fast before he was sliced and diced, as the deadly fabric was twisting and bending like that web Naruto was making the other day.

Kakashi thought fast as he used a quick replacement to escape the attack, and gulp as the log turned into sawdust. Kakashi thought quickly and rushed the blond, removing his weapons pouch, as well as snagging his jacket from behind and throwing him across the field. Naruto ended up dropping his cloth as he rolled along the ground. Kakashi snagged the two rolls that were now harmless, and smiled at Naruto.

"Well, it appears the shoe is on the other foot now Naruto."

Naruto glared as he reached for more cloth, only to find his weapon pouch in Kakashi's hands.

"Whatever you do with this cloth, won't work without said cloth, and I assume you have spare cloth rolls in your pouch."

Naruto smirked as he undid the zipper on his jumpsuit, reviling the mesh shirt underneath, as his jacket moved down his arms, splitting down the back as it replaced his weapons Kakashi took, giving him orange spear arms, while there was a blue section that appeared a little off, around where he assumed his elbows were. Naruto's skin fully cleared and became healthier, as his hair smoothed out, almost as if he just got done doing everything in a fan girl's schedule to take care of herself.

"You failed to realize my jacket here is also made of cloth."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he put Naruto's cloth away in his own weapons pouch, and pulled out two kunai as he hid his book away.

Naruto and Kakashi rushed one another, and thrust their weapons, and Kakashi learned that the orange of the cloth appeared to be simply hardened, while the blue cloth, seemed almost like it was adjusting to his elbows with the ease of water.

Naruto smirked as Kakashi's eyes widened, and the junin jumped back as Naruto's weapons moved smoothly with his arms, and the weapons proved to be more adversative than before.

Kakashi looked to become more serious, as he analyzed Naruto.

"You are able to control cloth, but it also appears that the color of the cloth means something, due to the blue fabric being able to mold as if it were water, fascinating, why didn't any of your papers say anything about this?"

Naruto smirked as he got back into his stance.

"Because me and old man Kage are the only ones who know about it, but I figured you would all have to know about it due to being my teammates."

Kakashi noted to talk to a certain Kage that was most likely laughing at him, while watching through a crystal ball…

Naruto rushed at Kakashi, only for the junin to parry each and every one of his strikes, and gain confidence once again.

"Maybe after figuring you out, and removing your cloth, you become nothing but a weak little girly boy?"

Naruto glared once again, as he over jumped a thrust, and panic as he heard Kakashi.

"Never allow your enemy to get behind you."

Naruto flew off into the river, as Sakura and Sasuke looked at their sensei with dead panned looks.

Naruto slowly walked out of the water, staring at the ground, as his jacket, now in two pieces, washed up onto the bank of the river. Naruto's hair covered his eyes as Kakashi felt a shiver run up his spine.

Naruto looked up to reveal blood red eyes with slits for pupils, and Kakashi took a step back in shock, and even almost lost his own breakfast as black bloody thread began working its way out of Naruto's skin.

"My bloodline gives the females of my family the ability to create clothe from our chakra, as well as control said cloth. The cloth can be made by solidifying our chakra into it, chakra expands into a mist as it leaves the body, where it is almost liquefied while still in the body, it takes time to create it outside the chakra system, so when in the middle of battle, and I'm all out of cloth, I can convert my chakra into cloth, but must do it while it is in my system, and then release it. In short…"

"The thread will rip out of your skin."

Kakashi finished as he went pale, just imagining the amount of pain the boy was in with as much thread as he was making.

Sakura was also in shock, she had even dry heaved a few times, and could barely look at what her teammate was doing to himself just for a test.

Sasuke was staring wide eyed at the dead last of the class, and was wondering about the colored cloth that acted as water from his jacket, which he wanted the dope to explain as well.

Naruto glared as the thread wrapped around one another, creating thick, braided tentacles, coming out of him at his forearms, biceps, and shoulder blades, giving him a total of six thick tentacles soaked in his own blood, while some dripped off, giving him a freaky appearance.

Kakashi looked on with a hint of caution as the tentacles rushed at him, forcing him to jump off to the side to avoid the first, while a second came at him from the side, forcing him to jump up, then to shift sideways, to avoid the next two aimed for his head and groin, only to widen his eyes as all four unraveled, and went at him from all directions, and as several threads connected and began to dig into his skin, he swapped out with another log, and stared in shock as the log was sliced to bits, and was left with scorched marks, some pieces still on fire.

Naruto looked around in search of Kakashi, hoping to continue his assault. Unable to find him, Naruto began to randomly walk around the forest as the thread from his shoulder blades began to swing wildly, slicing everything within two feet of his back, and the ones from his forearms going outwards and spinning, forming barriers as he walked, slicing anything that was in his way, as the last two from his biceps began to hover over his head.

Kakashi watched from a safe distance, noticing the blood flying off the thread to reveal blue thread from his forearms and shoulder blades, and red thread from his biceps, and figured it all out.

Sasuke watched Naruto's rampage, and realized he might have been wrong about the dope, while hoping the third member of their team was dumb enough to get in his way.

Sakura looked on in fear, and decided to run off and look for Sasuke.

Upon turning around, Sakura was face to face with Kakashi, who smiled at her as she was surrounded by swirling leaves.

"S-S-Sa-kur-ra… help m-me."

Sakura looked behind her only to find Sasuke stabbed by a lot of kunai and shuriken.

Sakura took all of two seconds for the image to burn into her mind, and for her to scream loudly and faint.

Kakashi sighed as he walked off to find Sasuke, avoiding where he heard Naruto's rampage still going on.

Sasuke was moving from tree group to tree group, trying to hunt Kakashi, only for him to be the prey as Kakashi was behind him.

Sasuke threw a kunai right in front of him. Kakashi watched as he sighed, only to get a surprise as the kunai to cut a rope, and then have to avoid a group of kunai and shuriken from a trap Sasuke had set up.

"So, you are better than I thought."

"I am far better than either of my stupid teammates."

Kakashi eye smiled.

"I believe you are safer to battle than Naruto, that boy is remaking the landscape as we speak because I pissed him off, you on the other hand, don't have the power to do that. So I have two powerful bloodline users, as soon as the other awakens his, and a little girl who I might be able to get medical training for to make her useful… actually, now that I think about it, she should go and get some medical training, especially if I have two wild bulls on my team that will just rush and nearly get them killed."

Sasuke smirked.

"So your saying we passed already?"

Kakashi chuckled a little bit.

"Naruto almost had the bells twice now, if anyone can pass my test I would place my bets on you and him getting the bells if you guys hurry up… but if Sakura manages to get a bell, than she will have to get more training in something useful, and with the sharingan, you won't have to worry about much, with being able to foresee attacks, and send back the same, or a proper counter, while Naruto would just have to continue to cause wide spread damage with his clothe, and make sure Sakura was safe. The thing is, if I got you and Naruto than it would lead to being a straight offensive, losing all our chances of being defensive. You and Naruto are better off just rushing in, getting the job done, and getting out. My only hopes of having defensive capabilities, would be to give Sakura a bell…"

Sasuke glared at the junin, and charged at him, only to have his punch blocked, along with him jumping over his sweep kick, and dodging to the left as he threw a kunai, and jump out of the way of his trap that sent more kunai to impale him, and then raise his arm to block his right kick to the left of his head, along grabbing his left fist that was sent to his chest and then his left foot coming around to strike his head only for Kakashi to bring his only available elbow to stop it, and for Sasuke to reach for a bell, and to only touch them as Kakashi threw him off him as he jumped back to stop the kid.

Sasuke smirked, as Kakashi commented.

"You have talent in skill, Naruto has power, maybe if you are the two I get, we can have Naruto cause a distraction at the front gate big enough to get all the guards to go stop him while you sneak around back to get the job done, I mean, he is much stronger than you when it comes to jutsu, chakra, and even power."

Sasuke glared at the man as he began to go through hand seals, while Kakashi had doubt, which turned to surprise, and then to be covered by the flames.

Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear, only to see nothing but a small crater, hardly considered comparable to the damage Naruto was causing, only to realize there should be a burnt corpse in the middle of it too late as he was dragged into the ground before Kakashi was squatting down in front of him with an eye smile.

"Well, I must say, I was surprised you used that jutsu, but Naruto's is still worse to deal with."

Sasuke's glare turned colder as Kakashi walked away.

Naruto walked back into the clearing as he made a full lap around the forest, and found the lunch boxes on the memorial stone, and smirked darkly as he sent his cloth out around the area.

Sakura had just woke up after having fainted from finding Sasuke buried, and they have their little moment, up until they hear the alarm go off, and start their long walk back to the clearing in defeat.

When they arrive they find Naruto glaring at Kakashi, as the junin sat on top the stone smiling at Naruto, they then are caught off guard as Kakashi jumps from the stone behind Naruto in order to escape being stabbed by several small cloth tentacles, then for him to be stabbed in the stomach by a tentacle that ripped itself out of Naruto's back, only for him to be switched with a log.

"Now, now Naruto, I was just trying to see how you reacted to something you hated, and the thousand years of pain was just so you got the message behind what I said."

Naruto glared more fiercely at the junin.

"Fine, but you better beware, I will have my revenge."

Kakashi shivered a bit as he nodded, before tying Naruto to the stump with ninja wire.

"Well, since you are so adamant about killing me, you get to be tied to the log."

Naruto glared harder at Kakashi.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=the scene finishes like in the anime, until they part=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=**

Naruto glared at being forgotten, as he used his wind cloth to cut himself free, before going and retrieving his jacket, using his bloodline to separate the thread and sow it back together on himself, reactivating the seal to hide his bloodline features.

Naruto began walking to the other training grounds, looking for someone he could ask for help with his control training.

After walking for a good fifteen minutes he ran into team eight as they finished their test, though it appeared different than his own.

Kurunai dismissed her team before she noticed someone walking into her team's training ground.

"May I help you?"

Kurunai noticed her team turn to address the guest with her as Hinata blushed when she saw who it was.

Naruto smiled.

"Actually, considering my teammates ditched me, I was wondering if you could help me with some control training, I already have the exercise down, I just need someone as a sort of guinea pig, I guess you could say, to tell me if it is done right."

Kurunai sighed.

"Well, I guess I could see what your talking about first, as long as I'm not teaching you, I guess it should be okay."

Naruto smiled as he turned around and began walking.

"If Hinata wishes to join, it is up to her, just follow me please."

Kurunai and Hinata, with Kiba and Shino out of curiosity followed Naruto to a river, and with the day ending, it was bound to be cold.

"I asked Kurunai for help because she is a trusted junin, and I know Hinata is too nice to just up and spill my skills, but Kiba and Shino will have to leave, though Shino might respect my secrets enough to not spill them to others, I still can't allow the entirety of your team to know my skills just yet."

Kurunai nodded and shooed her two boys away. Shino walked away silently, while Kiba grumbled the whole way.

Naruto smiled at Kurunai as he reached into his kunai pouch that Kakashi tossed to him during his team speech, and pulled out two red rolls of cloth, confusing the two girls.

"I just need you to tell me if I am not pulling the heat back enough, Hokage ji-ji told me that I should get it down without putting my body under stress before I try using myself as a guinea pig, so I just need you two to relax in the spring while I heat it up trying to keep the cloth from heating the water up too much, and if I succeed then it would be like relaxing in the hot springs."

Kurunai actually looked skeptical for a bit, until the red cloth unraveled and crisscrossed the bottom of the lake, which shortly after began to bubble greatly, slowly calming down, as Naruto went deeper into concentration.

Kurunai smiled as Hinata blushed, before she shrugged and spoke.

"And what are we supposed to wear? Just hop in naked?"

The lake began to steam and boil as Naruto answered.

"If you want to speed home and grab your swimsuits go ahead, but I won't complain about you getting in naked."

Kurunai laughed as Hinata turned fully red, as she shunshined Hinata home to retrieve a swimsuit and stopping by her place to grab her own, only to also end up with Anko following her back.

Anko watched as Naruto concentrated on keeping the heat his cloth put out down to a minimum, and smirked at the red faced Hinata in her one piece lavender swimsuit, while Kurunai walked into the lake in her red one piece, before shrugging and pulling off her trench coat, skirt and mesh shirt to reveal herself in a skin colored one piece, and dragging Hinata into the water.

Naruto stayed focused on the task at hand, making sure not to boil the three kunoichi.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Yes, I have now finished the next chapter for this fiction, and now to check and see where I am on my other fictions, and start another one up.**

**I have mentioned it in my other fiction, but just so this fiction's readers know, my mom wrote a book, and I am advertising it in my stories to spread the word about it. It's called 'Outlined Teresa's Story the Beginning' I read a bit of it and liked it, so maybe you will enjoy it.**

**But before anyone questions about the last scene in this chapter, I must first explain that Naruto was left tied to the stump, so he figured his team didn't want to help him, so he went to someone else for help, Hinata and Naruto have the same history as in canon, so Hinata does have a crush on him, and Kurunai was mostly curious about the way Naruto explained his request, then Anko is always seen as Kurunai's best friend, and she does appear to be outgoing, but I doubt she would actually show herself all over town without anything covering her, no woman who is skilled enough to be a junin, wouldn't be that slutty… I have always disagreed with the slutty things people have done with Anko, the woman deserves a break.**


End file.
